1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an educational mathematical apparatus and more particularly to an educational mathematical apparatus designed and configured to visually and manually enable and encourage students to partake in various mathematical challenges which relate to numbers and to general mathematical processes while providing a fun and enjoyable atmosphere during utilization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Educational devices, especially those related in the mathematical field, have been used for years for educating and encouraging students in a particular subject matter. These devices are generally designed to provide an alternative form of teaching which is visual and manual, so as to provide for devices which will entice the learning process.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,111, issued to Pratt. In this patent there is disclosed a mathematics educating device having a number rack and an operator rack. The number rack includes a plurality of number recesses for receiving a plurality of number plates, wherein each number plate bears a numeral. The operator rack includes a plurality of operator recesses for receiving a plurality of mathematical operators. A practice rack is also disclosed having at least three number practice recesses and at least one operator recess. This will enable the user to remove the place at least two numbers from the number rack into the recesses of the practice rack. The user inserts a desired operator into the operator recess. Upon solving the operation identified in the practice rack, the user inserts the appropriate number plate(s) into the third and/or fourth recess for completion. Though this apparatus does enable individuals to visually and manually determine a particular mathematical process, such as addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division, it does not successfully address other basic fundamental concepts needed to fully understand the essential scope of numbers, processes and primary mathematics. It is seen that Pratt's apparatus does not teach the relative magnitude of numbers, nor the significance of the number zero, as well as fails to teach nor disclose the number base conversion, all necessary concepts needed to excel and conquer mathematics, in all levels.
Yet another mathematical device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,682, issued to Hildebrandt. In this patent there is disclosed a teaching aid for teaching individuals the process of counting in the tens numbering system. Though successful in this area, Hildebrandt fails to teach the significance of the numeral zero as well as fails to teach basic mathematical operations.
Still another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,116 issued to Bazacos, wherein there is disclosed a mathematical teaching device. This device comprises a board having a plurality of pegs extending outwardly therefrom. Centrally located above the pegs are indicias which represent a particular numeral, such as four dots represents the numeral four. The pegs are designed to receive the particular numeral as identified with the indicia. The concept behind this apparatus is a device which will offer a visual means of learning numbers by allowing the user to match the indicia with the particular number. This device is useful for teaching and identifying numbers one through nine; however, this device fails to disclose the concept of zero as well as fails to disclose basic mathematical computation.
One device which does address mathematical computation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,290,798 issued to Gilbert. In this patent there is disclosed a teaching device capable of enabling the student to work a variety of problems and answers with relationships by himself. In order to do so, the apparatus includes a first table having a row of mathematical problems and a second table having a plurality of recesses with a mathematical operator located above the recesses. The recesses will accept panels having a numerical representation thereon. This representation signifies the answer identified for the mathematical problem. The recesses are structured so as to accept only one particular panel, and thus immediately allow the user to determine if the answer is correct. Though this device may enable a user to operate the table without supervision, it may inherently teach the individual to recognize shapes rather than basic mathematical concepts, which consequently deters from its intended purpose.
A further device which addresses mathematical computations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,396,379 issued to Moore. In this patent there is disclosed a board which slidably receives a plurality of numerical panels and mathematical operators. Located above the numerical representation is an indicia for identifying a particular number. For example, located above numeral two will be two dots. This will enable the user to visually see the numerical number and its particular indicia so as to allow the individual to easily and quickly determine the answer, and slidably insert the correct panel within the board. Though it may assist with counting, by allowing the user to count the indicia, it is questionable as to how beneficial this apparatus performs, since the numerical indicia is constantly shown. Further, this apparatus fails to disclose or teach the concept of zero, nor does this apparatus build an understanding about numbers and their relative magnitude.
Accordingly, it is seen that there exists a need to provide for an educational apparatus which will successfully teach the fundamental areas of mathematics, particularly: the significance and value of the number zero; number base conversions; to build an understanding about numbers and their relative magnitude; and manipulating objects to perform mathematical operations. This educational apparatus should be suited for those with a minimal knowledge of numbers, as well as provide for the learning process to be fun, challenging and exciting.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages, by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.